


I Yield

by octoberland



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberland/pseuds/octoberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives Darcy a gift for Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Yield

**Author's Note:**

> I waffled about posting this here as it's quite short but have obviously decided what the hell. I apologize for posting it after V-Day but it still counts as Valentine's Weekend, right? I hope you've all had a good one, single or not. No reason not to love yourself and eat some chocolate and spend time with our fictional boyfriends/girlfriends. I initially posted this on Tumblr and did not have it beta'd because I just wanted to get it up so I apologize for any errors. No copyright infringement intended. I own squat. Hope you enjoy and as always, let me know what you think.

“What’s this?” asked Darcy.

They were standing in Darcy and Jane’s living room. Darcy shifted nervously from one foot to the other while Loki held out a small velvet box.

“I believe,” Loki said, “that it is customary to give gifts on this day. Or so I have been told.”

“Well, yeah,” said Darcy. “Like, chocolate, or flowers, or dinner and sex.” 

One of Loki’s eyebrows shot up.

“People always get that wrong, you know. Fuck first, dinner later. If you eat first you’re just a giant ball of digesting food and no one wants to…”

“Darcy,” Loki interrupted her.

“Right,” said Darcy, blushing. “I’m doing that thing again. Where I talk too much.”

Loki took her hand and turned it so that it was palm up. He placed the small box in her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, and then he kissed her forehead lightly.

Darcy’s heart sped up.

“Why do I always desire that which I cannot have?” he whispered as he pulled away.

“Wh-what?” asked Darcy, but Loki had already turned to leave.

“Wait!” Darcy called out as she followed him.

Loki turned in the doorway to look at her.

“Don’t you want to watch me open it?” she asked.

“I’ll know if you’ve accepted my gift.” said Loki. He smiled sadly. “We’ll see each other again, Lady Darcy.” He nodded, “Until then.” Then he turned and left.

Darcy looked down at the little box, unsure of what to make of it. It was no secret that she and Loki had bonded but he wasn’t exactly a gifting type of guy. In fact, he was rather fonder of stealing things than giving them away. Even now, having turned a new leaf, old habits stuck with him though granted on a much smaller scale. He had a bad habit of stealing Darcy’s coffee, forcing her to go and get another for herself. He loved ‘misplacing’ things in the S.H.I.E.L.D. office and watching the agents searching frantically for vital items and documents. And she knew for a fact that he stole food on a regular basis, from restaurants and bakeries and even grocery stores, his excuse being that royalty shouldn’t have to barter for food.

So this, this plush little box with his odd declaration, utterly confounded Darcy. She wondered if it was a trick, if he was playing some sort of cruel prank on her. Perhaps she’d open it and a slimy Asgardian bug would come crawling out and then Loki would be standing in the doorway howling with laughter.

Just then she heard the front door open, followed by Thor’s booming voice and Jane’s laughter.

_They went to dinner first_ , she thought, and smiled to herself.

“Darcy!” exclaimed Thor when he rounded the corner into the living room. “How do you fare this eve?” Even in human attire he looked godlike. His ample muscles threatened the seams of his suit and his long blond hair stuck to his face in damp rings from the evening rain. “You could have come with us,” he insisted in a softer tone.

“And ruin your first V-Day on Earth? Pfft…” said Darcy, shaking her head.

“Ian would have…” Jane started to say as she entered the room.

“Uh-uh,” said Darcy. “We don’t say that name in this house. Or anywhere. I was weak in the face of world annihilation.” Darcy made a motion like she was zipping her mouth shut. “Capiche?”

Jane nodded.

“What’s that?” asked Thor, motioning to the box in Darcy’s hand.

“Oh, um, I dunno.” She shook it and heard something in it shift. “Loki brought it.”

“Perhaps you should open it?” Thor suggested.

Darcy sighed. “Fine. But if there’s a bug in it I’m kicking your brother’s ass.” Darcy took a deep breath and slowly opened the lid of the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

Inside was a pair of teardrop earrings. The top parts were vibrant green emeralds surrounded by radiant white diamonds. Darcy wasn’t sure what the teardrop part was made from. It looked to be ivory with writing on it.

“May I?” she heard Thor ask.

She looked up and saw his outstretched hand. Slowly, she placed the box in his hand. He took each earring out in turn, examining it, and then he sniffed one.

“Did you just smell my earring?” Darcy asked.

Thor placed the earrings back in the box and handed the box back to Darcy.

“Do you remember the beast that came through the portal?” Thor asked. 

Jane took a step closer to them, eyes wide.

Darcy nodded, “Uh-huh,” she said.

“Those earrings are carved from its bones.” said Thor. He nodded at the box. “It would appear my brother has tracked it and slain it.” Thor leaned against the couch and folded his arms across his chest.

Darcy’s chest tightened. “A-and what does the writing mean?” she asked.

“It is a spell of protection.” said Thor. 

Jane eyed him shrewdly. “What else does it say?” she prompted.

Thor looked down at Jane thoughtfully and then back at Darcy.

“Ég skila,” he said.

Both Jane and Darcy looked at him blankly.

“It means ‘I yield’.”

_Later…_

Darcy sat in front of her mirror and held the earrings up to see how they would look. Jane and Thor had retired to their room, quiet in the wake of Loki’s gift. Thor and Jane both looked troubled though Darcy guessed it was for different reasons.

The diamonds and emeralds glittered even in the low light of her room and she caught herself smiling. She’d never owned anything so extravagant before. She wondered what it would mean to put them on. There were still those who did not trust Loki. To be with him, to truly be with him beyond flirting and joking, could be career suicide not to mention put a serious dent in her social life.

She thought about Ian and the life he’d offered her. It had been fun at first, when she was in control, pretending she was his boss, keeping him at arm’s length. But then he’d got serious, followed her around like a puppy dog. Something about it grated on her nerves and in the end she’d ended up hurting him. She hadn’t wanted to but it happened nonetheless. 

Loki on the other hand, was more like a distant morphing shadow. He was, in his way, always there, but never in a way that felt intrusive to Darcy. He would glide through her day like the sun through the sky, a natural progression, sometimes hazy and distant, sometimes bright and shining. She loved his office pranks, loved his sense of adventure, and loved the fire in him.

She loved.

“Shit,” she said.

Then she put the earrings on.


End file.
